


This Gentle Accord

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Short & Sweet, Sweet, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo finds Takumi in the midst of a nightmare and realizes he feels more than what he thought was simple warmth and friendship for his Hoshidan counterpart.





	This Gentle Accord

Lord Leo of Nohr is unused to seeing Hoshidan royalty--really, any Hoshidans--anywhere but the wrong side of a battlefield.

At least, he has been unused to such a thing until the recent weeks and the changes, challenges and alliances neither side could ever have seen coming.

_Funny the things to which one can acclimate._

Leo is a pragmatist, after all. He knows that allying with a former enemy for the sake of their collective world is the best tactical answer to the threat of Anankos’s invasive and corruptive presence.

So Leo finds himself at peace with...peace. With Hoshido, with _Hoshidans--_ particularly one Hoshidan prince who Leo notices is nowhere to be found.

Leo gingerly sets down the stack of books he’s been carrying and gazes around the main Nohrian library with its towering shelves, dark-wood furnishings and shadowy nooks. He has chosen these books carefully for today’s discussion--theories of peace accords, governance, treaty law--but Takumi of Hoshido is not waiting, trying and failing to look disinterested.

_Takumi, the prince I once thought I despised and now--well, everything is different now._

Their normal table, sequestered in a quiet corner and hidden from plain sight by heavy velvet drapes and a huge shelf of map parchments, is empty. Leo does not find his friend seated in his accustomed spot, surrounded by a surprisingly neat array of parchments and writing tools, his water goblet and little wax-paper wrapped parcels of that sweet, sticky Hoshidan dessert he loved so much. Nochi?

_Mochi. That’s it._

Leo finds himself perplexed at the other young man’s absence. Takumi is reliably punctual--one of the traits in the bafflingly extensive catalogue of things Leo loves about--

_Not loves. What am I thinking?_

_One of the things I_ respect _about him._

He shakes his head as if clearing cobwebs from his thoughts, a strand of blond hair falling over one eye. Leo of course rights the errant lock and proceeds to search the spots he knows Takumi favors.

He does not have to look for long. Though a watery early evening light suffuses the window underneath which Takumi’s favorite reading chaise sits, the other prince is hard asleep.

Leo notices several things, taking in the scene with interest. Takumi slumbers curled in a tight arc, catlike, but every line of his lean body is tensed--no feline-in-a-sunbeam relaxation. His hair, normally restrained, is free of its leather binding. There is so very much of it. Longer than Leo even realizes, coiled and tangled, spilling from over the arm of the chaise to waterfall downwards…

Most interesting, and in a way that jolts something uncomfortable right down to Leo’s center is the fact that Takumi is crying.

The Hoshidan prince weeps with no sound though his breathing is harsher than when awake. Gleaming on his cheek, streaking along the stubborn line of his jaw now made softer by sleep, and staining the violet sateen of the pillow he rests upon...saltwater.

Takumi is trembling.

Leo stands in place, frozen by confusion, and something aches behind his ribs. He realizes he has outstretched one of his hands as if to-- what, he does not know. Just that he cannot let Takumi remain like this.

He inches closer, feet making little _hushing_ noises on the plush carpet.

“Takumi?”

The other does not stir.

“Wake up. Takumi--you are having a nightmare.” Leo enunciates clearly as he can, speaking louder than before.

“No. No _please--_ ” Takumi’s voice is raw with panic. One of his hands balls into a fist, and fresh tears leak from the corner of his tightly closed eyes.

Leo does not truly register he is touching Takumi until he feels other prince’s thick but smooth hair wound around his own fingers. Leo just kneels by the chaise, one hand on Takumi’s head, comforting as one would a disconsolate child.

“Ssshhh, all is well. You are safe here,” he hears himself croon in a voice that he does not recognize as his own.

Takumi’s eyes open wide and he lurches upright, forcing Leo’s hand to slide away from its soothing attentions. Leo stays where he is, on his knees and, for a change, gazing up at Takumi (not the other way around, since the Hoshidan is shorter than he is and generally displeased about that fact).

Takumi’s expression is wild, frantic. His hair now tumbles over his shoulders and he is still shaking.

“It’s just me,” Leo says gently as he can manage. “Just a bad dream. Look at the window--you can still see daylight.” He gestures vaguely toward where the heavy drapes are parted but Takumi’s gaze stays trained on his face.

“Leo,” he says simply.

Suddenly Takumi is sliding from the chaise onto the floor directly in front of Leo, their knees touching.

Leo does not know what to do. He has never been so close to the Hoshidan prince. He catches the scent of something light and floral in the other’s hair, can see the circles of exhaustion under his eyes. Takumi leans in, so close he is nearly in Leo’s lap.

He is close enough to hold. To _kiss_ \--

Leo’s body picks up where his brain has left off. He finds himself with an armful of Hoshidan, Takumi’s slightly damp face pressed hard into his neck where Leo’s collar has parted to leave a strip of bare skin, his fingers curling into Leo’s shoulders almost painfully.

Leo does not mind the pain--he does not really notice it over the heart-thundering realization that he is embracing Takumi so intimately. He finds himself wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders then idly skimming one hand over the back of Takumi’s neck, down the spills of hair to rest at the small of the other prince’s back. Leo notices how lean Takumi is, narrower than him—how he fits into Leo’s arms so nicely.

Takumi relaxes against Leo. No, _melts_ into him—long limbs heavy over and against him, their bodies flush. The Hoshidan prince’s breathing slows and now that he is not panicking, something shifts between them. He slides his hands up, up and he clasps his arms around Leo’s neck.

Leo feels warm breath. the tickle of lips near his ear.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will end you,” Takumi whispers, sounding much more like himself than before.

Leo cannot suppress a light chuckle of almost manic relief though the sound is lost in the other prince’s hair as he nuzzles lightly against the top of Takumi’s head. “Like I’d care to admit to being like _this_ with _you_ ,” he teases but there is no real vitriol in the words. Leo begins to draw away and give the other some space but finds he cannot move.

Takumi’s arms have tightened where they rest around Leo’s neck so he can yank the Nohrian prince forward. “I...I didn’t mean that I wanted you to stop,” Takumi mutters, and Leo is suddenly breathless, chills racing up and down his spine.

“I suppose I can stoop to this...embarrassment,” Leo manages, but cannot conjure even jesting disdain. He feathers a light kiss over Takumi’s forehead, heart now galloping for its life.

Takumi breathes against the sensitive skin at the base of Leo’s jaw before lightly pressing his lips--warm and soft--to Leo’s neck.

Leo doesn’t dare move. Takumi is trembling a little still, but it feels different now. Leo crushes him closer, this time kissing Takumi’s now dry cheek--no more tears, only warm skin.

“This is only for lasting peace between our kingdoms, of course,” Leo says, pressing a second kiss lower than before.

“For lasting peace,” Takumi echoes, burying his face again in the cave of Leo’s neck where he skims two more kisses over the other prince’s throat before going still, relaxing in Leo’s arms.

Leo does not know how long they nestle there on the floor in front of the chaise, night settling over the barren garden outside the window while he holds the prince of Hoshido as if he loves him. He doesn’t care about the time, or forgotten books or dinner summons or anything but the closeness they share in this moment--a treaty between former enemies, now far more than friends. Leo smiles to himself.

He finds he does not mind this gentle accord at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I always want my whole Fates family to be happy...they've been through soooo much! That said, this is my first attempt at a leokumi fic. I hope you enjoy reading! <3


End file.
